Flowers
by fluffygammawolf
Summary: Everything fell apart when Steve was killed in action. Even the happiest couple fell into a horrible streak that ended in a mistake that costed Bruce's life. For maximum science bro feels listen to painting flowers by all time low while you read. Rated M for trigger warnings of abuse and suicide


It had been a year after the mandarin attack when Bruce and Tony started to date. Pepper had gotten tired of dealing with Tony and the stress caused their relationship to break. For a while Tony and Bruce's relationship was perfect. Everyday Tony would bring Bruce a flower and Bruce's entire face would light up. They were so happy and then Steve was killed. The team was in dismay and Tony turned to alcohol. He wouldn't talk to Bruce about it. He forgot about the flowers as he began to spiral down into a pit of alcohol induced self loathing. As time went on the Avengers lost contact with each other and Tony became abusive.

Bruce wouldn't fight back. He'd let Tony hit him and yell at the smallest of things. Bruce was miserable but he kept hoping that maybe one day Tony would get better. Bruce waited and waited for that day to come but nothing happened. Bruce turned to self harm to release the pain he had inside. Everytime he looked at Tony he could feel his heart shatter. The beatings became worse when Tony found Bruce cutting. Tony was barely able to talk because of how drunk he was, but he was able to knock Bruce unconscious and give him a bloody nose. The next morning Tony woke up and found Bruce still unconscious with dried blood all around his nose. Tony was shocked in his moment of sobriety and had tears streaming down his face. He began to cry even harder when he saw the razor in Bruce's hand.

Tony picked his husband up carefully and drove him to the hospital. Bruce was admitted and put into the best doctors care. Bruce took a couple of weeks to wake up and when he did he had amnesia. All he could remember was right before things went bad. He was confused as to why Tony would cry and apologize. When Tony explained what had been happening for the past two years Bruce was quiet for a long time. Tony tried to comfort him but Bruce told him to go with a shaky voice. Tony left feeling like a complete douchebag. The next day Tony came back and knocked on the door sheepishly. He heard Bruce tell him to come in and Tony handed him a giant bouquet of Bruce's favorite flowers.

He looked down at his hands as he saw Bruce's bruised and battered body. He looked down at Bruce's arms and fought back the inevitable tears. Tony smiled with teary eyes as he watched Bruce's face light up for the first time in years, "I know it's not much and I have to make up for two years... but Brucie I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'll never beat you again... just please let me have a second chance..."  
Bruce had tears in his eyes as he looked at Tony, "You remembered... of course you can have a second chance.." Bruce's voice wavered as he began to cry happily.

But old habits die hard even with amnesia. Things would get stressful and all it took was Bruce pressing to hard, and that's exactly what happened. Bruce and Tony had gotten into a small fight and Tony had left to clear his mind. Bruce had began to cry and held his head as he stared at the razor. He slit his wrists quickly and winced at the pain. The blood began to pour quickly and Bruce felt nausuas and sick. He fell to the floor and began to cry as he lay there dying. Tony came home and found Bruce lying on the floor, blood pooling underneath his wrists. He looked so weak and pale. Tony cried and rushed over to him, "B-Brucie?! Why?" He asked with hurt in his teary eyes.

"I-I'm sorry t-Tony. I didn't mean to cut this deep... I love you..." Bruce said shakily as tears welled in his eyes. Tony gave a sad smile and handed Bruce his flower and watched Bruce's face light up one last time. Tony cried and held Bruce close as his whole world crashed to his feet. It was all his fault. This would have never happened if Tony had never turned back to alcohol. Every day after that Tony would visit Bruce's grave and drop off a flower and talk to the grave. Even in his eighties Tony would walk to Bruce's grave and talk to him. Even on his deathbed Tony made his nurses help him give Bruce one last flower.


End file.
